Tenebris
Tenebris is an alien demonic being. It is a terrible threat to mankind as they attempt to colonize space, and is, in some ways, multiple monsters, die to its adaptive and reproductive capabilities. Appearance Tenebris has a lithe build, so as to resemble a demonic form. It has thin, long arms and legs, and a lengthy, thin tail. The tips of the fingers and toes resemble claws. A claw like marking is visible on the chest, and smile emanates from the creature’s back, tail, feet, and hands. The head is reptilian, with strange appendages on the lower jaw. The head is topped with spins like things. The body is a deep gray-black color, and the eyes and claw mark are glowing red. The fingers and hands also have glowing red streaks accross them, and the mouth glows red as well. Personality Tenebris appears to show intelligence, but seems not to show complex emotion, except malice. It seems to possess a malicious approach towards humans, for it attacks them continuously, and with no provocation. Killing seems to be a sport for the monster as well. It’s personality indicates that it is naturally evil. History Origins The exact origins are unknown about Tenebris. The attack of 2154 Man had begun the exploration of space by the start of the 22nd century. In the year 2154, an exploration team found a planet was covered in gloom, and had an ancient metal temple on it, which seemed to have been built by an alien civilization. This was very fascinating, and the exploration team brought back some of the objects found there. However, there was something aboard the craft that they did not know got on. The creature killed everyone aboard when the planet neared Earth. One night in Neo Benton, the shuttle was falling from the atmosphere. However, Meteor Neutralizers we’re engaged, and the craft landed without causing damage to surrounding buildings. However, the creature was able to emerge from the ship, and it began its attack by destroying the powerplant, which caused a power out. The city was in the gloom of the night. The beast then struck a skyscraper down. It collapsed near the other buildings, and caused mass panic. Some people clamed seeing a flowing red thing nearby. As the night continued, the presence the monster was confirmed. It climed acroad skyscrapers, and struck hover bikes out of the sky. One child was in his room, when he was awakened by the monster’s activity. When his parents came to see if he was okay, the monster turned its attention to them, and grabbed them as it crawled onto the balcony. However, the sun rose, and it began to screech in agony, and then it stumbled off the balcony. Sadly, the parents were still with him, and the fell as it faded away during the fall. The attack left many heartbroken and frightened, and left mass casualties and destruction. Another appears Man had colonized a few hospitable planets outside the solar system, which included Varinus IV, Ir Re, and Xordox. The planets had been close in range to the shrouded planet. In that time, the the creature, dubbed Tenebris, had been adapting. Next thing humanity new, just 12 years after the 2154 incident, some strange occurrences could be seen from above Varinus IV. And when night fell, another Tenebris made itself known. The humans noticed that it was way bigger and more powerful than the last. The military‘s weapons were not even scratching it. However, the same was not true for Tenebris. By sunrise, instead of dying, it receded to the caverns below the surface of the city. However, as Night was dawning, he was surfacing. But this time, there was a counter attack from mankind. With solar weapons, they brought it down. When scientists analyzed the carcass, they noticed that it had subtle diffferences, showing that it adapted from some lineage after the first Tenebris appeared, which meant, there had to be more out there. Thus, they had to find them, or humanity would come to an end. The war begins Warships scoured areas in space. They could find no sign of Tenebris. However, they then turned to the shrouded planet that they discovered once. However, they did not reach the planet’s moon before they started to experience technical difficulties. Suddenly, it combusted. The cause was confirmed to be a Tenebris. The creature was found traveling at mach 700 through space, heading for human colonies. In an asteroid field, battleships prepared to intercept Tenebris, they Mach shells, which had absolutely no effect. Instead, Tenebris destroyed each one. He reached Ir Re, and attacked the planet. It stood at a new size trend, at around 500 feet in height. What was more is that there was a dark cloud around it. The creature did not take any affect from the sunlight. When solar weapons fired lasers, they had no effect. Instead they were obliterated. The demon turned on the rest of the city, wiping whole city blocks from the face of the planet. However, they were able to eventually thwart the creature’s shield by releasing a solar bomb underneath the shroud. It exploded, and the massive creature fell. Afterwords, the United Humanity Space League was able to confirm the unknown shrouded planet as the source of the monster Tenebris. Armageddon An entire fleet of warships stormed for the shrouded planet. They launched a solar weapon strike across the area. When a dark matter blast struck one ship, they spotted another Tenebris that was the same height as the one that attacked Ir Re. However, it a protective cloud, and was destroyed by the solar weapons. The attack fleet was cheating for their victory, when suddenly, a tremendous aura like feeelong began to occur. A shudder that could be felt all the way from the surface occurred. And then, Tenebris arrose. A molecular scan confirmed that this one was in fact the original, which was at a height of 950 meters, far bigger than the others that had been experienced. The were instantly panicked, and could not react before they were all simaltaneosly destroyed. Before the humans on the colonies had time to react, the original already arrived in the system. They could not even prepare any solar weapons before it released a blast of dark matter powerful enough to decimate Varinus IV. The demonic alien then turned to Ir Re, And did the same. Xordox fell before the blast too. The UHSL was in horror to find that this Tenebris decimated the human colonies. Their conscience was far from eased when they found out that it was in a direct course for Earth. However, they were developinv a plan to defeat the Kaiju. More to be added Abilities Rapid Adaptation and Evolution Tenebris’s adaptation capabilities are tremendously faster than any known organism. It’s able to grow larger and stronger in very little time. Binary Fission When it comes time, Tenerbis will divide itself into two: one offspring, and the original. The offspring is able to inherit knewly adapted traits and abilities. The original has the adaptions it developed, but is also free to continue to adapt and grow in power and size. This system is an insurance policy so that the original can survive, and if the progeny happen to die, there can be more. Trinary Fission At one point, a trinary fission event was attained, producing two progeny. Apparating Tenebris is capable of apparating in dark areas with excellent ease. He can teleport from one place to another very quickly. Dark matter laser From Tenebris’s jaws, it can fire a blast of dark matter. The original adapts so much, that it has the power to disintegrate an entire planet. Anti light shield A Dark Shroud surrounds later progeny and the original Tenebris. This allows them not to be tied down by the weakness of the sun or another star. Also, it meant frontal attacks from solar weapons were out of the question. Dematerializing Tenebris can become darkness, and be untouchable. Stealth Tenebris’s dark body blends in with the night very well. Physical capabilities Tenebris is very strong and fast. Also, the claws on its fingers are capable of piercing objects. Weaknesses Sunlight and solar energy based attacks Sunilight killed the first progeny which appeared. The second was able to retreat unterground before the sun rose. However, when it appeared the next night, solar based weapons were used to kill it off. However, later Tenerbis have an adaptaion to counter this weakness. Trivia * ”Tenebris“ is the Latin word for “Darkness.” Another name thought of was “Fuscus” which is Latin for “Dark One.” * The year 2154 was meant as a reference, as it is 200 years from 1954. * Tenebris undergoes different phases of development. He starts out as a King Kong scale city block Kaiju, to a city level daikaiju, to a planet destroyer. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Demons Category:Space Demon Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Aliens